The objective of this project is to develop vesicular systems based on functionalized surfactants for the simultaneous decontamination and signaling of chemical warfare agents (simulants). A significant part of the project involves the synthesis and characterization of novel ionic surfactants. Characterization often includes both low and high resolution mass spectral analysis utilizing fast atom bombardment (FAB) ionization. Many of our surfactants are not amenable to combustion analysis, thus high resolution measurements of surfactant ions provides proof of composition that combustion analysis cannot.